


One Piece PETs: Summer is Falling

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [174]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adapted from the latest color spread of ch. 796 of Eiichiro Oda's manga, One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Summer is Falling

**One Piece PETs: Summer is Falling**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wacked out series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Summer was almost over. It was the last month of the season. Everyone had been doing all that they can to make the most out of it. The Straw Hats were no exception.

 

"All right, everybody!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's the last month of summer, so let's make it count!"

 

"Yeah!!!" everyone cheered.

 

"I can't wait!" Aika exclaimed.

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"So, what should we do to make this last month of summer worthwhile?" Usopp asked.

 

"Barbecue?" Luffy inquired.

 

"Of course, you'd say that..." Usopp deadpanned. "You _always_ say that."

 

"Pool party?" Aika inquired.

 

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Luffy replied.

 

"Except some of us can't swim," Robin interjected.

 

"Oh, right..." Luffy realized. "Dang it...!"

 

"Aww, boo," Aika pouted.

 

"What else can we do?" Brook asked.

 

"Hey, I got an idea!" Franky answered.

 

"What is it, Franky?" Brook inquired.

 

"Yeah, what is it?" Chopper asked.

 

"I know a way we can still have a pool party without Luffy, Robin, Chopper, and Brook drowning," the cyborg answered. "How about a pool without water in it that floats on the sea?"

 

"I like it!" Aika chirped.

 

"Yeah, me too!" Luffy added.

 

"Sounds good to me," conceded Sanji.

 

_"Me, too!"_ added Kumi.

 

"That does sound practical," Nami added. "I like it."

 

"Whoo-hoo!" Luffy cheered. "Let's do this!"

 

   And so, everyone got to work in planning their big pool party. Sanji made shave ice and drinks, Franky inflated the pool, Chopper got the floaties, Aika got the toys, Zoro got the booze, Nami got everyone's swim suits, Robin got the sunscreen, Brook got the tunes, and Luffy got the scuba gear.

 

"You never know," he spoke up.

 

"Yeah, yeah," replied Nami. "We know."

 

"Can we start the party, now?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

   Thus, the party began and things went off pretty well. Everyone immediately started to have a good time on the beach they were playing at. Aika and Kumi were playing around with a beach ball. Nami was eating blue raspberry and lemon shave ice.

 

"Mm, good shave ice," she noted. "thanks, Sanji!"

 

"Mellorine~!! You're welcome~!!!" Sanji swooned.

 

"Spaz." muttered Zoro.

 

"Up yours, Moss Head." retorted Sanji.

 

"What was that?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"You heard me!" Sanji answered.

 

In a nano-second, they went at it again.

 

"Oh, boy..." Brook muttered with a sweat-drop.

 

At that moment, Robin used her ability to stop Sanji and Zoro.

 

"That's enough!" she scolded. "We're not here to fight!"

 

"He started it!" Zoro and Sanji shouted, pointing at each other.

 

"Who cares?" Robin asked. "We're here to have fun, not kill each other."

 

"Yeah," Franky agreed. "Let's chill out."

 

"Speaking of chilling out," Usopp started. "try eating some shaved ice."

 

"Yeah!" Chopper chimed in, wearing an inner tube.

 

"Meh." Sanji and Zoro muttered.

 

Meanwhile, as Aika and Kumi are still playing, Luffy was about to get into the pool.

 

"Shishishishi!" he laughed. "This was a great idea, Franky!"

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "I agree! The best yet!"

 

"Aw, it was nothing," spoke Franky. "just wanted to make the best of the final month of the season."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"You did a wonderful job," she praised.

 

Franky grinned at this.

 

"Thanks!" he spoke. "You guys just enjoy yourselves!"

 

"We will," replied the others.

 

As everyone began their frolic, Aika saw something in the water.

 

" _Are?_ " she murmured. "What's that?"

 

_"Could be fish,"_ Kumi surmised.

 

As Aika got closer, a tentacle emerged from the surface.

 

"Aah!" she screamed. "What is that?!"

 

_"Sea monster!!!"_ Kumi cried. _"Run for it!!!"_

 

The little ones ran away, screaming, and they ended up hiding behind Blizzard.

 

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked.

 

_"A monster in the water, that's what!!"_ Kumi cried.

 

_"A monster?"_ Blizzard repeated as he glanced at the tentacle sticking out of the water. _"That little thing?"_

 

"Yes!" Aika answered.

 

Blizzard sighed before he got up and walked over to the water.

 

_"All right, come on out,"_ he spoke to the tentacle. _"You're surrounded."_

 

At that moment, an octopus emerged from the water, blinking at the wolf-dog, and Blizzard looked at the girls, incredulously.

 

_"This is your monster?"_ he inquired.

 

Aika and Kumi both grinned sheepishly.

 

"Our bad...?" they answered.

 

Blizzard just chuckled a bit.

 

_"Don't worry,"_ he spoke. _"I don't think he means any harm."_

 

Soon, everyone else encountered the octopus' friends and they weren't at all hostile, either.

 

"Whoa, cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Octopi?" asked Brook. "That's odd. What could they want?"

 

"Dunno," Usopp answered. "maybe they wanna join the party?"

 

The octopi seemed to nod their heads.

 

"I'll take that as a yes," said Franky.

 

"'The more the merrier', I always say!" Luffy grinned. "Now, let's keep partying!"

 

That's just what they did. While they partied, an orange octopus was hanging on Usopp's back, tickling him.

 

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" he laughed. "Hey, cut it out!"

 

One blue octopus was helping Franky connect some tubes with water in them.

 

"This'll make a perfect water slide!" Franky exclaimed.

 

The blue octopus smiled and nodded in agreement. During that time, Nami was sharing some of her shave ice with a yellow octopus.

 

"Here you go, little guy." she spoke, sweetly. "Eat as much as you want."

 

The tiny octopus scooped up some shaved ice with a spoon and ate it.

 

"Good, huh?" Nami asked.

 

The little octopus nodded its head and smiled; Nami giggled at how cute it looked.

 

"What a sweet little thing," she cooed.

 

In response, the octopus gave Nami a kiss on her cheek.

 

"HEY! I SAW THAT!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Luffy, calm down!" Nami called. "It was only on the cheek! He was just thanking me!"

 

Luffy only glared and the tiny octopus trembled, giving the Monkey Man the sad soulful eyes.

 

"Big Brother," Aika piped up. "Don't be a bully."

 

_"Yeah, Luffy, it's not like he's Momonosuke,"_ Blizzard agreed. _"Chill out."_

 

Luffy only sat in the pool, grumbling; Robin chuckled and pet his head.

 

"He doesn't mean any harm, Luffy," she explained, "he's just a little octopus."

 

"Meh," Luffy muttered, "whatever."

 

"Luffy, forget about it," Zoro spoke, drinking a bottle of booze.

 

"Yeah, Big Brother!" Aika chirped. "We're here to enjoy ourselves!"

 

"Please, perk up, Luffy?" Nami asked. "For me?"

 

A pause...until Luffy sighed in defeat.

 

"Okay..." he complied. "I'll lighten up."

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she hugged Luffy. "Thank you, Big Brother!"

 

Luffy smiled and pet her head. The tiny octopus hopped over to the Straw Hat captain and hugged him, too.

 

"Aww, what the hell," Luffy spoke. "let's do this thing!!!"

 

"Yeah!!" Aika cheered.

 

"Hey, you guys!" Franky called. "The water slide's ready!"

 

"Water slide?!" Luffy repeated, excitedly. "YAHOO!!!"

 

"I wanna try it!" Aika chirped.

 

"Me, too!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

_"Me, three!"_ Kumi added, raising a paw.

 

"Me first!" Luffy shouted.

 

"There's room for everybody!" Franky replied.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

 

Blizzard and Kumi barked in excitement.

 

"Everybody in!" Franky called.

 

Everyone else got in the inflatable pool. Then, the giant blue octopus lifted them into the slide's entrance.

 

"Are you all ready?!" Franky asked.

 

"Yeah!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

 

"All right, then let's do this!" Franky grinned.

 

In that instant, the octopus pushed them down the slide.

 

" _Wheee~!!!_ " Aika cheered.

 

"WHOOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Luffy hollered. "YEAH, BABY~!!!!"

 

***AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

 

Blizzard howled.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Nami screamed as she hung onto Luffy. "I WANT OFF THIS CRAZY RIDE!!!!"

 

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US!!!!" Usopp yelled.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Chopper screamed.

 

"Wusses," Zoro remarked as he drank his booze. "this water slide's nothing."

 

"YOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Brook laughed/screamed.

 

_"MOMMY~!!!!"_ Kumi cried as she hung onto Aika. _"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I THINKING?!!?"_

 

"MM~, SU~PER~!!!!!" Franky hollered, doing his signature pose.

 

Robin just sat smiled while she enjoyed the ride. Finally, they landed back into the ocean with a splash and Luffy laughed the whole time.

 

"Let's go, again!" Aika cheered.

 

"Let's not and say we did," Nami spoke up with a dizzy look on her face.

 

"Shishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed. "That was awesome!"

 

"Yes, I thought my heart was about leap right out of my chest!" Brook added. "Not that I have one. Yohohoho!"

 

"That was amazing, Franky!" Usopp exclaimed. "Even if it was scary!"

 

"Thanks!" Franky responded with a grin.

 

Blizzard just jumped out of the pool and ran to the beach before ducking his head behind a tree to ralph.

 

"Eww," Aika grimaced. "That's gross."

 

_"Totally."_ Kumi agreed, sticking her tongue out.

 

Luffy only laughed while Zoro just guzzled down the rest of his booze.

 

"That reminds me," Sanji began. "anyone want more shaved ice?"

 

"I do!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Me, too!" Aika chirped.

 

"Not too much, Luffy," Nami advised. "You'll get brain freeze."

 

"What brain?" Usopp muttered, earning a high-five from Zoro.

 

"Ah, go jump off a cliff, Usopp." Luffy retorted. "You too, Zoro!"

 

   Usually, Luffy would retort with a curse or flip both Usopp and Zoro off. However, since Aika and Kumi were around, he decided to let it slide...for now. Luffy ate his shave ice, giving the sniper and swordsman a look that said, "You got off easy, this time."

 

"Good boy," Nami praised.

 

The tiny octopus hugged Luffy again.

 

"Shishishishi!"

 

"Shishishi!!" Aika giggled.

 

After a while, the party died down and Aika was getting tired.

 

"Time to go back home," Nami piped up as she held her little sister. "Someone had a fun day."

 

"Uh-huh," Aika concurred, sleepily, hanging onto Nami as her eyelids drooped.

 

"It was fun hanging with you guys," Luffy said to the octopi. "Thanks for comin'!"

 

The octopi smiled, each giving Luffy a high five. The little octopus from before hopped onto Luffy's shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Aww~!" Nami cooed. "How cute is that?"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled. "You're pretty affectionate, aren't ya?"

 

The octopus just nuzzled him.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Luffy spoke.

 

"Time to go!" Nami called.

 

"Right!" everyone responded.

 

The group of octopi left, soon after, and the Straw Hats boarded the _Sunny_.

 

"Franky, set a course for the next island," Luffy commanded.

 

"You got it!" Franky saluted.

 

   The shipwright raised the anchor and proceeded steering to the next island. Yes, Summer was ending, but the Straw Hats were one of many people who made the most of it.

 

"Until next year," Luffy started. "Stay fresh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Summer's ending and I think Oda may have picked up on that. So, he made this color page for one final blowout to the end of the season.:)


End file.
